Known electronic device holders are not entirely satisfactory for the range of applications in which they are employed. For example, conventional electronic device holders may not be suitable for use on a seat back. Specifically, they may not be securable to the seat back and/or they may not be sufficiently compact to fit with the space confined between rows of seats. In addition, conventional electronic device holders may not be capable of holding a variety of different sizes of electronic devices. Furthermore, conventional device holders may not provide a means to adjust the viewing angle of the electronic device being held.
The inventor has recognized that conventional electronic device holders may not adequately hold a variety of electronic devices, adjust viewing angle and stow compactly when not in use. Thus, there exists a need for electronic device holders that improve upon and advance the design of known device holders. Examples of new and useful electronic device holders relevant to the needs existing in the field are discussed below.